Command and Conquer: Tiberium Witches
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: The story begins in 1947. No World War II or Neuroi invasion has happened. But there is a World War that happens where mankind fights a powerful human army from space that spreads Tiberium across the planet. Has C&C 3 and C&C 4 characters and equipment.


Just something that mind after realizing how comparable the Neuroi and the Brotherhood of Nod are in military strength and weapons. There is a change in here where there was no World War II or Neuroi invasion (at least not at the moment). This prologue is first just a bunch of new headlines before the events of the fanfic. It was mostly inspired by the Destruction of the Philadelphia from C&C 3 and what happened after.

I hold no ownership of anything in association with the Strike Witches or Command and Conquer series. Credit for that should go to their authors, producers, etc.

February 28, 1947

Headline: EXPANSION ON RESEARCH AND CONTAINMENT OF ALIEN CRYSTAL

Britannia has recently decided to changed tactics on their research on the alien crystal. It had been declared just today by Parliament look more into containing the crystal as best and soon as possible. The new approach to the crystal is due to the increase of successful breakouts, which have caused concern for many of the industrialized nations, especially for its earth-changing nature.

Ever since its discovery at Romagna in 1939, there have been many things unknown about the alien substance. It first arrived on Earth through a mysterious craft that hit the Earth and was released onto the ground automatically. It appears to come in multiple different forms, shifting its shape from the common crystalline structure to more organic matter. Even worse, it appears to always transform anything that it touches, including organic life. Therefore, areas containing the substance are strictly prohibited by basic citizens and restricted to military officials and scientists.

However, the crystal appears to have no affect on Witches, flying military girls with magical abilities. Founded on a date close to the discovery of the mysterious substance, they were mostly designed for military use, but were now made for transport and travel across the transformed fields. The magic used by the Witches also destroyed some of the substance and because so, some Witches were tasked to eradicate large chunks of it to prevent predicted future catastrophic breakouts.

Political figures from the Britannian Commonwealth are hoping to contain it the best they can before it could any extreme harm to the country and its people. Despite complaints from global researchers, these new measures have also included the complete eradication of substance if necessary.

March 1, 1947

Headline: ATTACK ON BRITTANIA!

Just a few hours ago at approximately 12 PM, a disaster has struck shown to be bigger than any incident known to mankind.

Moments before, an object from the sky unexpectedly entered the atmosphere. This massive projectile, according to a few witnesses, appeared to be a massive rocket that was headed straight towards Dover. Unfortunately, before any kind of evacuation could begin, the objects struck near the city and created a blue-green explosion that consumed the city.

The resulting explosion was estimated to be a diameter of 200 to 300 miles, about 20 times larger than that of current nuclear bombs. It was reported by air witnesses that the explosion stretched across the Strait of Dover and past the shores of Gallia. London also was reported to be partially engulfed by the blast. The end of the explosion has resulted in a massive crater about 100 to 150 miles in diameter.

Effects are still unpredictable at this time, but the country's military suffered the worst as part of the estimated results. Dover was reported to house the Witches' Base, a Britannian airbase that housed many of the world's Witches. Nearly all staff from this area was predicted to have been killed as result. This included members such as Dr. Miyafuji, one of the leading members behind the Witches' flying machines known as Striker units, Mio Sakamoto, the first Witch recruited to fly the Striker Unit, and Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney of the Royal Air Force. Many other Witches have suspected to have died in the blast.

However, casualties are also unknown at this time, but expected to reach well over 1 million. Tons of radiation have also spread beyond its area, affecting hundreds of thousands more. Aside from these shocking effects, the information on what had happened is also unknown.

March 2, 1947

Headline: OUTER SPACE INVASION!

A new world war has been declared by an outside power what citizens and officials are calling Nod.

Hour after the strike on Dover, a message was broadcast on every known radio station in the industrialized nations. This was message was spoken as follows:

"The destruction of Dover and the Witches' Base was not an accident. And neither was the arrival of the green crystal. It wasn't a natural incident that occurs every few or few hundred years.

It was a gift. It was punishment. It was a merciful bullet to the head of malignant ideology! It was the death of fear and deception! It was the birth of hope and truth!

Rejoice, citizens of Earth! Children of Nod! The blood of your oppressors and imperialists will flow and years of your claimed superiors' tyranny and witchcraft will finally come to an end.

Transformation is coming everyone. A new day will dawn. The future is...ours."

Soon after the message, more objects came to the planet. Many of which appeared to be same ones similar to the ones dropped that contained the alien green crystal. Others were more massive and came in swarms, shooting and dropping bombs on large civilian and military targets. A few even descended down across the globe, dropping off entire columns of armed militants and vehicles.

So far they have been overwhelming most of our forces. There has currently been no sign of relation to the outside threat...


End file.
